This invention relates generally to formation or production of engine casings, and more particularly to forging of engine crankcase bodies enabling production of lower cost, substantially stronger crankcases, with greatly diminished risk of porosity and associated problems.
In the past, crankcase bodies were cast from molten metal, such as aluminum. This procedure required complex coring of the body recesses and passages, and relatively extensive machining of cast surfaces. There is need for methods to produce forged crankcases with attendant improvements in quality, higher strength, and reduction in machining requirements.